The present disclosure is directed to bicycle brakes and, more particularly, to bicycle rim brakes.
In general, there are two types of rim brakes. One is referred to as a single pivot rim brake and the other is referred to as a two-post rim brake. The two-post rim brake usually includes a first brake arm pivotable about a first axis and a second brake arm pivotable about a second axis. The first and second brake arms include a link or connection therebetween for moving the brake pads at the same rate. A disadvantage of a two-post brake is the braked induced frame/fork post loads. There is a need to provide a two-post rim brake with reduced frame/fork post loads.